Talk:Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/@comment-26810722-20150701195053/@comment-24474406-20150702163319
Would this be better? -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Summary This man was once a human, killing at a pizzeria. Years after his victims turned the tables and locked him away. After 30 years, a Horror Attraction was looking for animatronics to use. Now, it has one… Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Name: Purple Man, Springtrap Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Animatronic-Unknown Human-Male Age: The human’s is unknown, but the suit may be about 60 years. Classification: Undead Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: No real powers to speak of, but is strong and cunning. Well its up for debate, he can also summon Phantoms of himself. Attack Potency: Can kill a full grown man easily. Speed: Can move very quickly, when he wants to; The rest of the time, he kinda shambles about. Lifting Strength: Nothing to speak of. Striking Strength: As a human, he could tear up animatronics seemingly with his bare hands. As a… Revenant?... He presumably is just as strong as the other animatronics. Durability: Poor. Yes, the suit survived years of decay, as did the corpse inside, but it’s currently a wreck. Given his nervous system is fused to the suit, a good punch could likely force him to recoil in pain. Even if he doesn’t feel pain, he is too far gone to really suffer any damaged. Stamina: As a human, unknown. As a revenant, not applicable. Range: None. However, as a human, he clearly knows how to work tools. Standard Equipment: Seemingly a phone, a car, and the Spring-Bonnie when he was a human. None as a revenant. Intelligence: VERY high. He managed to avoid not only the cops, but murderous revenge-driven animatronics for decades, to the point he even avoided the fire that destroyed Fazbear’s Fright. On top of that, he knows how the animatronics work, can seemingly turn them off and hide from them, and as Springtrap has seemingly learned the entire lay-out of Fazbear’s Fright. Lastly, he knew how to work the Spring-Bonnie suit, an impressive feat all its own. Weaknesses: Seems to be terrified of ghosts. And, as said before, it’s very likely Springtrap can’t take as much punishment as the others could. Furthermore, he has less suit than the others, exposing more parts. Feats: Has killed 6 (or more) children without being caught, demolished the animatronics, and (for a time) worked the Spring-Bonnie suit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a serial killer, take a guess. Key: Hopped into the Spring-Bonnie suit well it was wet, killing him viva “Iron Maiden” style. He later resurrected by possessing the suit and own corpse. Note: The suit was worn by what has become Shadow Bonnie. Others: It seems much of his corpse is missing, notably in the arms, legs, hip, and gut. Notable Victories: Killed 4 animatronics, shut down the old Freddy, and seemed to kill Phone Dude. Notable Losses: Loss to the Puppet, AKA his first victim, and was forced into the Spring suit by the other children. Inconclusive Matches: Seemingly avoided death once more at Fazbear’s Fright.